


Caraphernelia

by Profe_Fest



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lee Yut-Lung frustated because Blanca had left him, M/M, barangkali OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Yut Lung merasa tiap sampanye yang diteguknya membawa rasa lain. Sebuah rasa dari masa lalu, juga kepingan kepedihan yang tak ia tahu dari mana asalnya, pun apa obatnya. [Diikutkan dalam Event Libretto: Let Me Hear Your Song]





	Caraphernelia

**Author's Note:**

> Tema yang dipilih: Inside is empty
> 
> Lagu yang dipilih: Mitski - First Love/Late Spring
> 
> Interpretasi tema: Cinta itu menyesakkan. Kenangan yang tak pernah pergi membuatnya semakin sulit untuk dilepaskan. Bahkan sekalipun telah diusir pergi, dia selalu tinggal (dalam pikiran, di sudut hati yang terdalam).

**Title: _Caraphernelia_ (1)**

**Disclaimer: Banana Fish milik Akimi Yoshida. Lagu yang digunakan untuk membangun fanfiksi ini adalah lagu Mitski yang berjudul First Love/Late Spring. Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event Libretto no Uta. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: BL, (barangkali) OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Bagi yang masih bertahan, selamat menikmati!**

.

.

.

Harusnya, rasa semua sampanye itu sama saja: campuran dari asam dan manis, layaknya kranberi yang digabungkan dengan jus apel.

Namun, entah bagaimana, Yut Lung merasa tiap sampanye yang diteguknya membawa rasa yang lain. Sebuah rasa dari masa lalu, juga kepingan kepedihan yang tak ia tahu dari mana asalnya, pun apa obatnya. (Padahal dia ahli obat-obatan dan sejenisnya, demi dewa.)

Sampanye kekuningan (warnanya sedikit berubah akibat tertimpa cahaya lampu) yang mengisi gelasnya kembali membawa Yut Lung ke kamar hotel, membuatnya teringat pada sampanye yang dituangkan dan diberikan Blanca padanya. Juga pada kecup lembut yang disematkan mantan militer itu di telapak tangannya, melambangkan kepatuhan—hal yang diam-diam disukai sang tuan muda, berhubung ia senang menundukkan orang.

Layaknya domino, kenangan itu membawanya pada kenangan yang lain. Kenangan ketika Blanca setuju bekerja untuknya, ketika Blanca membiarkan Ash pergi dari pesta yang diadakan Golzine, ketika Blanca meninggalkannya agar rencana untuk membunuh Okumura Eiji gagal, ketika Blanca kembali lagi hanya untuk memutus kontrak kerjanya—

Lelaki itu lantas membanting gelasnya ke dinding. Matanya membeliak, menampakkan kemarahan (serta hal-hal lain yang tak ia mengerti). Beberapa _bodyguard_ -nya berjubel masuk ke kamarnya, bertanya apa yang terjadi—hanya untuk menerima bentakan yang lebih memekakkan telinga.

“Yut Lung- _sama_ —“

“KELUAR!”

“Tapi—“

“KAU TULI!? KUBILANG KELUAR!”

Pria-pria berwajah sangar itu bergidik, sadar bahwa tempramen majikannya sedang mengendalikan situasi. Mereka segera angkat kaki, tak lupa membungkukkan kepala dalam-dalam sebelum menutup pintu. Yut Lung berusaha mengendalikan deru napasnya yang berlarian, tetapi sesak tak jua sirna dari dadanya.

Pria itu menarik taplak meja yang menutupi nakas, membiarkan vas bunga di atasnya pecah ketika bertemu lantai. Namun, sesak itu masih tinggal di sana; di dadanya, di pikirannya, di ingatannya.

 

(Blanca yang bekerja untuknya. Blanca yang seharusnya mematuhinya.

Anjing yang ia beri makan, memilih untuk lari darinya; meninggalkan pemiliknya sendirian demi membantu ‘teman-temannya’.)

 

Pria berambut panjang itu kembali berteriak, tetapi perih menambah sesak dadanya. Kata siapa sampanye dapat menyelesaikan masalah? Sampanye sama sekali tak membantunya, malah memperburuknya. Alkohol itu tak bisa menghentikan rasa nostalgia yang datang bersamanya.

Karena, entah sejak kapan, sampanye selalu mengingatkannya pada Blanca. Kemudian Blanca akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan-kenangan yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali. Tetapi, semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, kenangan itu semakin sering berputar di kepalanya. Menamparnya pada kenyataan bahwa Blanca sudah _pergi_ ; dari sisinya, dan tak akan mungkin menerima pekerjaan yang sama untuk kali kedua.

Yut Lung tak (pernah) takut kehilangan orang lain; karena mereka bisa diganti dengan mudah. Serupa dengan barang rusak; ada bagian yang perlu diganti agar dapat bekerja kembali. Dan _ini_ bukan takut. Hanya _sesak_.

 

[ _“Yut Lung-sama.”_ ]

 

Suara lembut itu kembali terngiang. Yut Lung merasa ini berhubungan dengan halusinasi. Tetapi, semakin ia menepisnya, halusinasi itu kian menguat. Ia kini bisa membayangkan tatapan teduh pria tersebut, bibirnya yang membentuk senyum tipis, juga tubuhnya yang menjulang berdiri di depannya.

“... jangan bilang, Blanca,” desis sang tuan muda. Lidah api berkilat di matanya, bersama dengan rasa sesak yang semakin melahap kewarasannya. “Jangan bilang kalau kau melakukan itu—membiarkan Ash lari dan berupaya menggagalkan pembunuhan Okumura Eiji—untuk melindungiku.”

Blanca diam. (Halusinasi) Blanca tak mengatakan sepatah kata. Tetapi, tatapan matanya seperti mengatakan hal yang tak ingin Yut Lung dengar.

 

_—itu untuk melindungi(mu) dari penyesalan (dan kegilaan)._

 

Yut Lung meraih botol sampanye, kemudian melemparnya pada halusinasi itu. Suara kaca pecah kembali memecah sepi malam, sedang sampanyenya mengotori dinding.

“PERSETAN!” Yut Lung membentak. Alih-alih terdengar menakutkan, teriakannya malah semakin terasa menyayat. “PERGI DARI SINI, BLANCA! PERGI SAJA SESUKAMU! PERGI SAJA KE TEMPAT YANG KAUMAU! PERGI DARI _SINI_!” **(2)**

Tetapi halusinasi itu tak bergerak. Geming. Menatapnya teduh sebagaimana Blanca menatapnya dulu, membawa Yut Lung ke masa lalu lagi.

 

[ _“Aku tidak akan menoleransi orang yang melukaimu.”_

_“Bahkan meski itu Ash?”_

_“Tentu saja.”_ ]

 

Yut Lung tertawa layaknya orang gila, nada sumbangnya mencabik malam. Pedih, perih, marah, benci; segalanya bercampur hingga menjadi lumpur yang membebaninya.

“Bagaimana kalau itu kau, Blanca? Bagaimana kalau orang yang melukaiku adalah kau? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?!”

 

[ _“Pasti akan ada seseorang yang peduli dan mencintaimu.”_

_“Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya.”_ ]

 

“Aku tidak butuh orang seperti itu,” Yut Lung mendesis. Pikirannya terlampau kacau, entah karena halusinasi Blanca yang masih berdiri di depannya atau bagian dari efek sampanye yang sedari tadi diminumnya—atau mungkin keduanya.

“Aku tidak butuh ... aku tidak butuh ....”

Seraya merapalkan kalimat itu, tubuh Yut Lung merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Suaranya memelan, nadanya ikut terdengar parau. Sesak semakin erat memeluknya, sedang kenangan bergelayut manja di pundaknya.

 

(Blanca. Blanca. Blanca.)

 

“Pergi dari sini, Blanca ....” Pria itu berbisik, suaranya menyayat luka yang belum kering. “Pergi dari _sini_.”

 

Tapi, Blanca tak pernah pergi. Tidak dari sana, ataupun dari pikirannya (hatinya).

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1): Caraphernelia = a condition in which someone abandons you but leaves their belongings behind, inducing painful memories. Dalam fanfiksi ini, mengarah pada sampanye. (Ayolah Blanca nuangin Yut Lung sampanye, dan itu orang pas ditinggal Blanca mabok minum sampanye. Dah sip nggak bisa move on namanya :”(( /HOI).
> 
> (2): “(...) PERGI DARI SINI!” = sengaja saya italic karena maksudnya gini. Bagian pertama Yut Lung teriak ngusir Blanca buat pergi itu buat ‘mengusir Blanca pergi dari tempat ia tengah berdiri’. Bagian yang di-italic maksudnya lain. Sini yang dimaksud adalah di hati :”)) /EEAAA /DILEMPAR TOMAT BERJAMAAH.
> 
> a/n: Hai hai! Perkenalkan, saya orang baru di fandom ini, jadi yoroshiku, senpaitachi! :”D semoga juga fanfiksi pertama Blanca/Yut Lung saya ngga OOC banget ((((saya takut banget sama ini hahaha :”((( /taboq))))). Jangan sungkan buat mengirim komentar, kritik, saran, atau apapun di kotak review! Saya selalu menanti! :D
> 
> Idk sejak nonton pertama kali, saya langsung jatuh hati sama pairing ini HAHA (selain AshEiji, ofc). Mungkin ini karena saya demen ship yang ada om-omnya :”(( /GAK /BONGKAR AIB. TERUS YA, YUT LUNG SENDIRI YANG BILANG NGGAK MAU NYERAH SAMA BLANCA DAN BLANCA AKHIRNYA MEMBERI YUT LUNG KESETIAAN. ITU APA COBA KALO BUKAN CINTA!??!?!?!?!? /NGEGAS. Banyak hal lain juga sih kenapa saya paling demen ship ini (maaf AshEiji /yha), tapi kalo saya jabarin, tiga hari tiga malem nggak akan kelar nih :”(
> 
> Langsung ke intinya. Fanfiksi ini pake setting canon, anggaplah waktunya beberapa bulan setelah Blanca pulang ke Karibia. Saya tau setelah tampar-tamparan sama Sing (/HOI), Yut Lung lumayan kaleman. Tapi, idk, saya cuma kepikiran kalau sebenernya manusia tsundere satu ini sebenernya nggak bisa lepas dari Blanca dan selalu kepikiran doi—tapi tetep aja nggak paham kalo itu yang namanya cinta /EEAA.
> 
> (MARI BIKIN PETISI SUPAYA BALIKIN BLANCA KE SISI YUT LUNG!!!!!! MARI CULIK YANG BERSANGKUTAN DARI PERTAPAANNYA DI KARIBIA BUAT JADI BODYGUARD YUT LUNG!!!!!! /UDAH)
> 
> Beklah itu sadja dulu (uwu) sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
